The present disclosure relates to controlling power for downhole tools. In particular, the present disclosure relates to using a downhole power switch and a switching communication system to supply power of multiple power types.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as an admission of any kind.
To locate and extract oil, water, natural gas, or other materials, a wellbore may be drilled into a geological formation. Downhole tools may be placed into the wellbore to measure properties of the materials in the wellbore. Some downhole tools may be powered by alternating current (AC) power. As such, a multiconductor cable from the surface may both enable communication with the downhole tool and provide AC power. Yet some downhole tools may be powered by direct current (DC) power. The downhole tools that use DC power thus do not accept AC power provided over a multiconductor cable.